


【创设】猫咪呼噜噜

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 创设组, 猫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 创设四人组全员都是猫
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobirama, 千手柱间/千手扉间, 千手柱间/宇智波斑, 宇智波斑/千手扉间, 宇智波泉奈/千手扉间 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【创设】猫咪呼噜噜

不同的呼噜噜  
斑猫：独自一只的时候会呼噜噜，有人靠近则戛然而止，非常熟悉以后才会在身边有人的时候小声呼噜，突然移动它也会停止打呼，贸然摸后背会被抓哦。  
会莫名原地起跳，蹦跶起舞一阵子又恢复平常。  
抓鸟抓小动物很厉害，生态破坏的高手，不要让它流浪是对斑猫和你的小区负责。  
意外地会听从“原地等待”这样的指令。  
明明是猫却不喜欢吃腥味太重的东西，鱼卵白子都拒绝，甜味的豆制品却很喜欢的样子，不能消化谷物所以别太宠他给他太多寿司哦。  
蹲猫砂的时候千万不要好奇去看它，大号小号都不行，更不要拍照，会焦虑到便秘。  
（厚重粗糙的毛发，掉毛严重）

柱猫：无差别呼噜噜，还会让陌生人揉肚子，对喜欢的人会抱住手舔个不停，力大持久，话痨猫咪，痛感不太强所以就算被踩到也不会生气。  
超喜欢卧在花盆里睡觉，是光合作用的呼噜噜发动机。  
和植物拍的合影上过宠物杂志封面。  
身体非常好，什么都吃，就算逗猫棒也会吞进去并完整地拉出来，谷物植物也都能很好的消化掉，喝过消毒液，被车撞过，从七楼掉下去也毫发无伤……好像健康到这个程度有些可怕了呢。  
不理会它，它会很失落，当然洗澡的时候也是。  
（柔顺长毛猫，不掉毛，因为毛发过于闪亮顺滑，农民揣趴地上的时候很像一只大蟑螂。）

扉猫：很少对生人呼噜噜，但认可人类以后就是个摩托车，能24小时不间断打呼。意外的粘人，满满护卫感，对小猫咪小孩子很有耐心，能训练它叼物品和坐下趴下，典型的狗猫猫。  
耳朵嗅觉都很好，主人的车还在楼下就已经站起来到门口迎接了。  
鱼类饲料的忠实拥护，生骨肉的践行者，速度型捕鼠能手，吃之前会很用心地肢解并最后吃得一滴血也不剩。  
雪白的皮毛粉色鼻尖，四只肉垫粉嫩如幼猫，十分敏感，摸一下尾巴尖抽一下，但还是允许人类摸。  
很喜欢洗澡和游泳，看鱼缸能看一天，看马桶冲水也能看一天。  
目光总是有心事，也许能听懂人类语言的感觉。  
（短毛猫，却长了个厚围脖，轻微掉毛，自己会舔干净）

泉猫：对人类相对温和，允许被摸，但很少打呼。只有面对斑猫才会持久并迅猛地进入呼噜噜状态，会翻开肚皮和斑抱在一起，平时姿势都是十分矜持的。  
爪子很厉害，不过不太耐打，不要体罚它，也不要把他和攻击性很强的宠物放在一起，真的会死的。  
怕扎针，打疫苗打出了应激，差点挂掉。  
猫粮要吃和哥哥一样的，就算一样的也是斑哥碗里的比较好吃，喂食的时候和斑的食物放在一个碗里就好。  
（长长的毛发硬挺又柔顺，但掉毛量比斑还严重，甚至突然之间会变成短毛猫）

相性  
斑猫会和扉猫打架，要避免。  
会主动去找柱猫的碴，不过打不过人家。  
和泉猫相处会舔入过多毛发，发记得及时喂化毛膏。

泉猫会和扉猫非常严重地打架，不隔离的话会你死我活。  
跟斑猫很亲密，非常治愈哦。  
主动对柱猫敬而远之。

柱猫和另外三只相性都很好。  
被扉猫粘，高冷的扉猫在柱猫面前也只是弟弟。  
和斑猫经常打作一团，只是玩闹不用担心。  
想和泉猫搞好关系但被对方躲着。

扉猫只喜欢柱猫，其余的，爬！

四只猫都有一定几率和彼此交配，请尽早做绝育。否则扉间背后是围脖会被扯秃的。  
不介意看这些公猫互相爬背和咬脖子的可以无视。

祝养猫愉快。


End file.
